


Meeting Dad (Part 1)

by JRCash



Series: Gingerpilot Modern AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Damerux, Gingerpilot, M/M, Meet the Family, Series, generalpilot, sort of fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: Poe meets Armitage's dad.





	Meeting Dad (Part 1)

Hux had been waiting all morning for a call from the associates he had met with on his last business trip.  After spending weeks drafting the plans for a building, he was a nervous wreck waiting to hear if his creation was to become a reality or not.  He’d spent most the morning attempting to distract himself, mostly walking in circles around the living room with his phone in his hand, checking it over and over again.  Poe tried to calm his boyfriend down, telling him to sit down for at least a few minutes with him on the couch and relax.  When that failed, Poe insisted Hux at least take a shower to get his mind off the impending call for a few minutes.  Reluctantly, Hux agreed, leaving his phone on the coffee table with the strict instructions that Poe was to answer it immediately if rang while he was away.

 

Poe sat up from the couch, muting the tv. He could hear the shower still running from the bathroom adjacent to their bedroom, the sound of splashing water now mixed with the buzzing of Hux’s phone against the coffee table.  Grabbing the device, Poe tried to identify the caller.  The contact number wasn't saved to Hux’s phone, only a string of numbers across the top of the screen followed by “Seattle, WA” identifying the source of the call. 

 

Poe didn't give the location much thought as he swiped across the screen to answer. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Armitage? a stern voice questioned back from the other end. 

 

Poe worked up his best professional voice as he replied, not quite sure what the proper etiquette was for the situation.  He hadn’t expected anyone else to call in the few minutes it took Hux to shower. “Unfortunately Armitage is away from his phone at the moment. Are you calling about the Corellia contract?” 

 

“Absolutely not. This is his father. Who the hell are you and why are you answering my son’s phone?” the man snapped back.  

 

“I'm his boyfriend, Poe”. 

 

A long silence came from the other end of the call before the man cleared his throat. 

 

“Tell Armitage I would like to speak to him as soon as possible”. 

 

The call disconnected and Poe was left sitting on the couch stunned.  Hux rarely mentioned his father, only saying once he lived in Seattle and that they didn't have much of a relationship to speak of.  Poe never pressed the issue further, figuring it was best to leave it be.

* * *

Hux emerged from the bedroom shirtless and a pair of black pajama pants.  He was still drying his hair, rubbing a towel across his head as he walked towards Poe.  

 

“Did they call?”  Hux asked impatiently.  The warm shower had done little to calm him down.    

 

“No.  But your dad did”.  

 

Hux lowered the towel, tossing it aside to a nearby chair as he reached forward to pick up his phone from the coffee table. 

“You didn’t answer it, did you?”  he asked firmly as he began tapping against the screen.  

 

“Yeah, I did.”  How was he suppose to know who the unidentified number was?  Most people at least kept their own father in their contact lists.  “Thought it was the call you were waiting on”.  

 

Hux’s face dropped, his lips pressing into a thin line. 

 

“What did he say?”  

 

“He said for you to call him as soon as you could” Poe answered honestly.  

 

Hux only nodded in silence as he turned, phone still in one hand as he bent to pick up his discarded towel from the chair before disappearing back into the bedroom.

* * *

Poe leaned back on the couch and pulled aside the curtain from the large window behind him.  He could see Hux out on the rooftop deck adjacent to their bedroom, phone pressed to his ear and a scowl on his face.  He was still shirtless, his hair still damp and unstyled causing it to flop into his eyes.  Poe watched Hux pace back and forth as he spoke, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation he was having.  From the few words he had exchanged with Hux’s father, Poe could tell he wasn’t a very warm or welcoming man and could only imagine what he was currently saying to his son.  

 

Letting the curtain fall back into place, Poe turned back towards the television, unmuting the program he’d been watching earlier.  Whatever business Hux was dealing with outside wasn’t any of his own.      

 

The conversation didn’t last nearly as long as Poe thought it would have and soon enough Hux was back inside.  His expression was still flat as he sat down next to Poe on the couch.  Poe reached for the remote, turning the tv off completely as he turned to face Hux.

 

“You don’t look happy” Poe said, reaching over to Hux to tuck a ruffled ginger strand of hair behind his ear.  Whatever his father had said to him over the phone had left him blank.   

 

“He wants to meet you.  He’s in New York this week for business”.

 

Poe had expected far worse, something more along the lines of Hux being disowned from the family because of him. 

 

“That’s fine” Poe said understandingly. It was only fair that Hux’s father was curious about his son’s relationship.

 

“You don’t understand.  When I told you my father is an asshole, I meant it to the fullest extent of the word. I hardly want to subject you to having to spend any of your time around him”. 

 

Poe scooted closer on the couch to Armitage, leaning in to place a gentle kiss against his lips. 

 

“It's just one evening. It’ll be okay” Poe assured. 

 

“Just don't say I didn't warn you” Hux chided back with a smile.

* * *

Poe cleaned up well, if he did say so himself.  While wearing a dress shirt and tie outside of work wasn’t his usual choice of outfit, he didn’t mind it if the occasion called for it. He had gotten off to less than a great start with Hux’s father on the phone, he figured he could at least look nice in person in attempts to make a good impression.  He raked his fingers through his curls in an attempt to tame them down.  He probably should have gotten a haircut, but it was too late to do anything about his unruly hair now.  Stealing a glob of Hux’s pomade, he worked the product through his hair, hoping it would lay down at least some of the more wild parts.  It seemed to work, his hair now at least somewhat professional looking.    

 

Poe could tell Armitage was nervous. He was unusually quiet on the drive, breaking his own  _ no smoking in my car ever  _ rule as he navigated through the streets of the Upper East side with a cigarette between his fingers. He fidgeted with his cuff link as they were lead by a hostess through the restaurant towards a table near the back corner. 

 

Brendol Hux was already nursing his second bourbon as the couple approached.  

 

“Kept your old man waiting yet again, Armitage” the slightly overweight man said gruffly as he reached out his hand towards Poe, passing over his own son without a second glance.  “I’m Brendol Hux”.  

 

Poe returned the handshake with a smile.  “Poe Dameron.  Pleased to meet you, sir”. He could see a bit of Armitage in the man, mostly in his piercing blue eyes and the few flecks of red still left in his graying hair. 

 

Brendol let out an unamused grunt as he let go of Poe’s hand, allowing him to sit down next to Armitage who was already studying the drink menu like it was the holy scripture itself.

 

“So Armitage, how is work?  Still doodling buildings for living?”  

 

Armitage passed the drink list to Poe, who eagerly took it from his boyfriend’s hands.  He quickly scanned the selections, trying to find the one with the highest listed alcohol content.  Brendol was wasting no time laying into his son and Poe suddenly wondered if meeting Hux’s father was such a good idea after all.  

 

“I’m a senior architect at one of the largest firms in New York.  I hardly consider that doodling” Armitage replied firmly.  

 

Poe relaxed a little as he noticed an aged whiskey listed that would suffice and at the fact his boyfriend held his own against his father’s comments with a practiced ease.  

 

“What do you do for a living?”  Brendol asked, turning his attentions back to Poe.  

 

“I’m a pilot, sir" Poe replied as he set the menu back down onto the table.  That whiskey couldn't come quick enough.  "International flight mostly for a commercial airline”      


 

Brendol nodded. “Military background then?” 

 

“Yes, sir.  Six years in the Air Force”. 

 

Poe’s service seemed to appease Brendol, his eyes lighting up and his expression softening ever so slightly.

 

“I was a Navy man myself.  Armitage should have stayed in. At the rate he was moving through the ranks, he would have been a General by now”. 

 

“Hardly” Hux cut in, unwilling to let his father get in another jab against him.  He didn’t like to talk about his time in the military.  While proud to have served, his failures were not only met with disapproval from his father but ultimately lead to a premature end of his naval career.          

 

A waitress appeared, setting the round of drinks down on the table, effectively interrupting the conversation for a moment.  Hux immediately picked up the glass of scotch he had ordered, taking a long drink of the amber liquid.

 

“How long have you two been together?” Brendol questioned the two men across the table from him after the waitress left them alone once again.

 

Armitage tensed at his father’s question, the conversation treading into a strangely personal territory he was unfamiliar with.  Poe could feel his boyfriend’s apprehensiveness to sharing his life with his father and reached over to Armitage’s hand beneath the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Just over two years” Armitage replied, waiting for his father to snap back with some kind of snarky remark about his love life.   

 

“You could have told me sooner you found someone” Brendol replied, his words void of any malice.  “Seems like you found a keeper”.    

 

Armitage’s tight stance softened slightly, his fingers still laced between Poe’s, hidden away by the table cloth.

 

“I’d like to think so” Poe smiled, glancing over at Armitage who was struggling to not smile himself. 

 

“I’m happier than I’ve ever been before” Armitage admitted, allowing more feeling show than he ever had with his father before.    

 

“As long as you’re happier than I ever was with that bitch of a woman that is your mother, I approve” Brendol chuckled before taking a long swig of his drink. 

 

It was the closest thing to a complement they would ever get from Brendol Hux and both men gladly took it as one. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a part two in mind where Armitage meets Kes Dameron, who is much much nicer than Brendol (seriously dude, chill out).


End file.
